


Will You Call For Me?

by archetypes



Series: sexting origins [2]
Category: Janoskians
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Ableism, Canon-Typical Slurs, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: After Jai and Luke began sexting one another they find it hard to keep their lives together for everyone else. How can they stay focused on keeping things normal and keeping themselves happy at the same time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the SECOND fic (a chaptered one) in my “sexting origins” series! I HIGHLY RECOMMEND reading the first fic of the series, “Talk Dirty To Me?” to get a feel of the situation as it’s almost an instantaneous continuation give or take a few fictional months. If you don’t really care about comprehending this fic right away then by all means do what you please and don’t read the first fic if you want! Please enjoy and forgive me for any and all mistakes I have missed!

It was a long day back from set, the movie almost coming to a complete close now, the four of them having worked so fucking hard for the fans it felt so fulfilling to finally get this shit done and ready for them. And tour was starting really soon, in three days actually. It was just another thing for Luke to feel good about starting. The feeling when they met their fans was something that only a few people got to experience. It was like seeing a loved one after being apart for so long, like your family got bigger. 

It was also stressful. Luke wanted to make everyone happy. He wanted everything to be perfect and he wanted everything done correctly and on time. The need to be good enough for the fans was why he yelled when the others wanted to take an hour longer to get ready, or when people didn’t show up when they said they would. He was relieved to have Jai right now.

He and Jai have been doing unspeakable things as of late, things that they would have to keep to themselves until this blew over- for the rest of their lives even. This wasn’t exactly the kind of memories you could think back fondly on over a Sunday family dinner in twenty years’ time. Luke’s fingers drummed against his own thigh impatiently as he waited for Beau to stop taking selfies with Jai so he could get a text back from his twin.

Sure, it was certainly risky and took some big balls to sext your brother with your other brother sat between the two of you, but like Luke said, this was a stressful time for him. How else would people blow off steam besides fucking around? The texts weren’t even in the dirty stage yet, they were just… _flirty_.

He sighed in obvious annoyance, not trying to purposefully sound like he was grabbing for Jai’s attention, but it most certainly worked out that way, so he couldn’t complain. Jai glanced over at him from the corner of his eyes, as far as his vision would stretch without having to turn his head to stare. Beau followed his look, rolling his eyes at Luke, accidentally giving Jai the break he needed in order to reply to his text.

“What is up your ass?” Beau asked Luke, kicking his younger brother in the shin, only for Luke to kick him back harder, pulling a pained shout from Beau.

“Don’t fucking kick me! I’m tired and you’re being loud.” It was only ten o’clock, but Beau didn’t seem to argue that point, or he didn’t even know what time it was to fire back, so he just laughed and leaned his head back against the seat, looking back over at Jai. 

Jai immediately hid his screen as he saw his older brother return his attention back to him. He sent the text before Beau had seen though, Luke’s phone vibrating to life in the palm of his right hand only a moment later, barely a second had even passed.

**“you look hot when ur impatient. can’t wait to get back? ;)”**

Luke couldn’t control his expression, he bit at his lip in a wishful attempt to hide the smirk that was desperately trying to slide its way onto his face. It was shit like this that made them look so strange and obvious to everyone around them. Or at least, it made them _feel_ obvious to Luke, he didn’t really know what anyone else around them was thinking, or if they’ve even noticed them acting any differently lately. It didn’t feel like he was imaging their behavior though. Was he being paranoid again?

He snuck a glance at Beau, making sure he wasn’t staring at his phone screen now too. Even though their older brother’s eyes were now closed, looking like he was trying to nap, he still felt like every second he tried to type another word out, eyes were boring into the side of his head. _You_ are _a paranoid fucker. Just fucking reply, no one’s looking at you_. 

That wasn’t exactly true either though, Jai had been looking at him. But the look on Jai’s face wasn’t one of catching Luke in a scandalous affair with his twin, it was one of _being_ in said scandalous affair with him. Jai’s eyes were almost slits, lidded and staring deep into Luke’s matching irises. Luke tried to not focus on the way Jai licked at his dry lips while looking at him… his heart would thump its way out of his chest if he held his gaze for another moment longer. 

**“Do you mean that or are you just trying to get fucked tonight?”**

He purposefully avoided Jai’s question on wanting to get back home. He was playing coy tonight, and teasing his twin was fun when he was as horny as he was. 

Jai’s phone dinged as he received the new text, and Luke heard as he breathed out of his nose forcefully after reading said message. It wasn’t as if he was annoyed but mostly like he was a mix of two emotions Luke could only guess… he was sure one of them was sexual frustration. After all, the past two weeks the two of them had been sneaking off to have sex in the most random of places, it got tiring after so long, sneaking around like they did. Not tiring as in ‘bored of’, but tiring as in actually exhausting. Being sneaky was a difficult job. _Fun and a rush_ , but difficult.

Just as Jai began to type out his reply, Luke snuck glances over at him through his peripheral, flinching as Beau shot awake and tried to snatch Jai’s phone from his hands. “Who are you texting bro!” He shouted in a baby voice, cooing at his younger brother in a teasing manner.

Luke felt his heartbeat race, just the thought of Beau getting his phone and reading their messages was a soul crushing thought. It was extremely suspicious for Luke to not bust out laughing at this scene, or try to steal his twin’s phone as well, but now wasn’t the time for staying in character- or the non-brother fucking character Beau still had of Luke in his mind.

Just as Jai yelped, “Fuck off, stop!” Luke punched Beau so hard above his knee he was sure to have given him dead-leg. He watched in relief as Jai’s phone, that Beau had successfully grabbed, slipped from his hands and fell to the car floor for Jai to collect while their older brother gripped his leg in pain. 

“Ay, fuck you Luke!” The oldest shouted, his face a twisted grimace. Not only was Beau such a fucking annoyance but he had to go and try to ruin their mood too. “I was joking! If you didn’t want me to see the dick pic you sent Jai all you had to do was say so!” 

The last bit of Beau’s little joke was exactly that… a joke. He knew that, he really did, he could tell not only in his tone of voice but in the soft chuckle he gave at the end like he always did when telling a stupid joke no one else was going to laugh at. Even though he knew all of this, he felt as if his skin was going to peel itself off of his bones and leave him raw and exposed for all to see. Why couldn’t he keep his pulse from speeding up from the nerves?

Luke actually jumped when his own phone vibrated against his thigh from where he had set it down next to him on his seat when he was punching Beau in the leg. He had completely forgotten that it was Jai’s turn to reply, he had been too busy thinking about getting caught in the act that he forgot they were actually trying to do said act.

**“jokes on him, i don’t need ur nudes because i AM getting fucked tonight btw.”**

Luke rubbed at his temple with his free hand like he was getting a migraine. This is exactly what he meant when he said sneaking around was tiring. Shit had gone from zero to hundred and back down to zero so fast he felt like he had just gotten whiplash.

Reading Jai’s reply sobered him up mostly, gathering his attention back to what was supposed to relieve his stress instead of what was raising it. He focused instead on the thought of being inside of Jai, ass tight and heat engulfing his body it would feel like he was on fire. He could hear memories of Jai’s moans echo in his brain, sending quick shivers down his spine. Alright, these thoughts were good- well not _good_ , but better. _God, I’m going to burn in hell_ , he thought, dejected. 

“Yeah well stop fucking around then, I already told you I’m tired and you’re being a loud cunt!” Luke chastised their older brother, acting as annoyed with him as possible even though all he was thinking about now was getting home so he could fuck Jai into his mattress so hard he’d be walking funny the next morning.

**“Tell me how you want it.”**

Luke replied quickly, practically cringing when Jai’s phone went off again. God, it was so obvious to him that they were texting one another it was almost painful. Hopefully Beau was just too oblivious to even notice. He didn’t have the energy to pretend to be doing anything else on his phone, all he would really be doing would be reading over old texts from Jai to keep himself horny… _dirty fucker_.

He heard Jai sigh, a prolonged, thoughtful sigh that made him have a fucking _burning_ feeling to stare at his twin, to see what the look on his face was. This was something about sneaking around and hiding this dirty shit they do that made him actually **_excited_**. The looks on Jai’s face, the way he had to try and control himself around others, it made Luke want to laugh with a sadistic sort of humor that bubbled up in his chest at the sight.

He stole a glance, smirking as he saw Jai shift his weight from leg to leg, like the thought of what they were going to do, and how he was going to type it out made him too _excited_ in front of the others. His face was a contorted grimace, one of internal turmoil or pain. He wasn’t hard yet but Luke could see him getting there if they didn’t calm this conversation down until they got home. They were only a couple minutes away, five at the most. It was the thought of how they were going to keep Daniel and Beau away from them, and stay quiet enough to keep it that way, which made Luke a little anxious.

Jai had begun to type out his response fast, as if it was practiced, like he had thought of it ten times over in his head. His thumbs tapped at the letters on his screen with ease before finally pressing send, another notification vibration sending a chill up his leg.

**“i want it hard tonight, fuck me good enough to make me scream daddy.”**

Luke made an audible choking sound, he had wanted to gasp but he had also tried to swallow it down, so it came out sounded as if he was practically being strangled. He had to ignore Beau’s strange glance towards him and the chuckle Jai was trying to smother with the back of his hand.

 _Daddy_.

Jai had never called him that before… mostly because he shouldn’t be called that by his twin brother. It wasn’t like it was crossing a line or anything, they’ve done much worse. But, it was definitely something different and _maybe_ Luke liked it. Just a little. _Could I get Jai to repeat that in bed sometime_?

Luke didn’t have the chance to really even think of a reply, as the car pulled up to their house, he felt as if his senses were on high alert, like he could feel every crack in the pavement as they rolled up in the driveway. Jai really knew how to get him fucking going sometimes and in ways Luke didn’t even knew existed.

Luke’s blood began to pump loudly against his ear drums as it rushed by through his veins at lightning speed. He shoved the car door open and let it lazily fall to an acceptable close. He walked next to Jai as the four of them headed inside together, Beau and Daniel yelling about something stupid two paces ahead of the twins.

All of their lights and TV’s were still on from when they had left the house at nine o’clock this morning, despite Jai reminding everyone how shit their electric bill had been these past couple months. Jai sighed, turning to Luke to most likely complain about it until Beau had interrupted him. “You’re being weird.”

Luke’s brows furrowed in a momentary confusion while Jai just stared at his eldest brother blankly, as if he had been genuinely lost with the direction of this conversation. Luke knew exactly what he meant though, he’d been so paranoid about this exact discussion for almost a month now. But now was not the time to panic, not the time to make them look obvious and suspicious. _Keep it under wraps, Luke_.

“Who?” Jai asked, “Me?” 

“Both of you.” Daniel had explained instead with a laugh, plopping down on the sofa and kicking his legs up on the coffee table as he flipped through random TV channels in the most idle way possible.

“What did _we_ do?” Jai asked once more, carrying all of the weight of this situation on his own shoulders, taking the metaphorical reigns as Luke seems to have frozen up.

 _Well, what exactly was I supposed to say to them? Damn, you caught me red-handed, I’m pounding Jai_? Or was he supposed to actually manage a successful lie when he knew it had already been so obvious to everyone else around them. He knew their constant texting one another in public place, back and forth for hours, was suspicious. That and when they would both _suddenly_ disappear at the same time for a couple hours.

“Besides texting all the time instead of talking out loud?” Beau sarcastically questioned, attitude coating the whole sentence like a layer lead of paint.

“-Don’t forget their constant flirting.” Daniel poked at them, not sounding serious but just intrusive, like he actually knew what he was talking about, or at least like he wanted to know.

“What? It’s always been like that, we’re twins!” Jai scoffed, shoving past Beau and kicking Daniel’s legs out of his pathway towards the stairs instead of just walking around or stepping over them.

“ _We’re twins_!” Beau mocked, “I’m your brother too and I can’t get a text back from either of you, how fucking rude.” He chuckled, moving to take a seat down next to his friend on the leather sofa.

Luke knew in his laugh that is was just a joke- not that he truly thought they were being interrogated, but had the lingering thought long enough to scare the shit out of him. “That’s because you only reply with shitty memes, you dumbass.” Luke spoke confidently, trying not to stare as Jai marched up the wooden steps.

They needed to talk now. Not _“talk”_ like they say they’re going to talk about shit but just end up fucking, but actually discuss what is going on. Every day the others got closer and closer to possibly finding out the truth about what they’re doing together. It made Luke feel sick to his fucking stomach.

Beau watched intently as Luke gawked up after Jai, not being quick enough to catch himself staring for so long. It wasn’t even that long, just a couple of seconds really. He only scoffed, Luke looking back at him with the noise. “You look like you’re gonna be sick mate.” The oldest grinned widely at the thought.

 _That’s because I’m a fucking_ sick _person_.

“Didn’t I tell you ten times that I was tired and that you gave me a headache?” He snapped, trying his best to sound angry instead of how he really felt, which was defeated. Which was confused, conflicted, and just impossible for anyone else to understand. 

Beau rolled his eyes, following in Daniel’s footsteps and kicking his feet up on the table as well, taking his attention away from Luke and onto the television. As Luke turned the corner to the stairway he stood against the wall, waiting quietly as the two began to speak once more as they thought he had gone upstairs already.

“I’m just trying to look out for them,” Beau started off, already sounding like he was about to go off on some stupid tangent. Luke was already rolling his eyes. “People would look at them like they’re fucking gross with some of the shit they’re doing now. Just because you and I know it’s a joke doesn’t mean other people do.”

Luke clenched his fists, knuckles turning a bright white as the skin stretched the slightest bit. _Since when do you give a shit about other people understanding our jokes_? Luke spat inside of his head. He had absolutely no right in his own mind to be angry with anything Beau or Daniel have to say about how they’re acting. They _were_ fucking gross! They had every right to say so, even if they didn’t know what it truly was the two of them had been doing.

“They’re close.” Daniel argued, his tone sounding so disconnected from emotion that Luke could practically hear an audible shrug of his shoulders from around the corner. “We do the same shit. We’ve all always been like that. What’s your problem?”

He heard his elder brother release a conflicted sigh from flaring nostrils. He sounded like he was struggling, like he didn’t really know how to express what he truly thought. “Yeah, but-”

Luke couldn’t listen to this shit anymore. He was already feeling guilty and sick, there was no need to add irrationally pissed off to that list. He wasted no time after eavesdropping on this painfully frustrating conversation, following after Jai upstairs, walking into his twin’s room and closing the door softly behind himself, letting it click closed as silently as possible. As if the others could know whose room he went in just by the sound it made when it closed. _He knew he was stupidly cautious sometimes_.

His brain was feeling fried, he groaned as he watched Jai strip his clothes off from across the room. His hoodie peeling off, it was easily being pulled from the broad muscles of his shoulders and then tossed onto the floor. Next his boots were kicked off then swiped aside, getting added to a pile of clothes from days prior. 

Jai stopped his momentary strip tease at his pants, finally turning over to face Luke as if he had only just now noticed he had entered the room. _Cocky little fucker_. No matter how good Jai looked right now, it wasn’t going to be enough to distract Luke from the task at hand. They were going fix this whole fucked up situation. Right now.

“We need to talk.” Luke prompted, only making eye contact with his twin, physically refusing to look anywhere else for the time being. Jai’s body turned him into a weak, weak man. _Anything having to do with Jai’s naked body was water, and he was always thirsty these days_.

Jai’s expression didn’t falter, he licked at his lower lip, approaching Luke confidently. It was as if he didn’t hear anything Luke had just said. “We don’t need to talk, you know what I want.” His voice husky and his eyes were practically fucking undressing Luke themselves.

It sent a cold chill down his arms, “No. Not now. We need to talk about Beau and Daniel.” 

Luke stood almost completely still as his twin pressed his body against his own, the heat coming off of his bare chest was enough to burn into his clothes. Luke’s fingers itched to wrap themselves up in Jai’s hair, or dig into the soft flesh of his bare waist. 

“I don’t want to do that. They’re retarded, there’s nothing to talk about.” Jai nipped at the curve of Luke’s throat, teeth scraping sweetly against his jawline. “I would rather your mouth be too preoccupied to talk.”

Luke made a low grumble in the back of his throat, sighing in a helpless attempt to convince Jai to take this seriously without having to use his voice. His voice would betray him. It would give away and reveal the truth before getting a whole sentence out. 

“Jai,” Luke complained, trying to find a way to say he couldn’t keep doing this as easy as possible. And also in a way that would sound like he actually meant it.

“Shut the fuck up.” Jai spat, pressing his lips against his twins forcefully, knocking them back up against the wooden door with no mercy. 

Luke groaned, inhaling a deep prolonged breath in through his nose. _Would one more night really be any more harm? Could it really make things any worse_? He was going to take ‘no’ for an answer anyways, no matter what he really knew he should be doing. What he should be doing is praying for fucking forgiveness.

He let his hands wander to Jai’s ass, his fingers digging into the padded cotton covering it up. Jai let out a rouge whine into his twin’s open mouth, their hips colliding. The twins’ tongues tangled together with their breathy pants as their crotches began to rub together, both of them willing to beg for more already. 

Luke slide his hands into Jai’s pants, palming his ass without the barrier of his sweatpants in the way. He relished in the way the younger twin gasped as his fingers slipped further into him, running the pad of his middle finger over his entrance, Jai’s hips stuttering in their movements with the touch.

“You want it?” Luke mumbled against the other’s lips. “You want it bad?”

Jai only nodded, biting down on Luke’s lip ring and sucking his lower lip back into his mouth. He was desperate tonight. Luke could make him come just like this if he truly wanted to. He slipped a finger inside of him carefully, removing his free hand from his ass and instead using it to cup Jai’s dick through his sweatpants, fingers running over the outline perfectly.

“Oh my god!” Jai moaned, rocking back and forth with a greedy speed, trying to get Luke’s fingers to reach where he wanted them to touch most inside of him, and trying to rut up into his hand that was palming his cock at the same time. 

They both knew that something was going to go wrong eventually. They both understood that they needed to get their shit together and talk about all of what they’re doing, but neither of them were going to be doing anything other than this tonight. They weren’t strong enough to stop right now. Even after Jai came with a groan of his twin’s name on his lips and tugged Luke on top of him onto his mattress, they knew they would keep going. 

Even as Luke came for the first time that night and Jai for the second while Luke was inside of him, fucking him deep and hard of enough to make the bed frame groan underneath their combined weight shifting constantly.

They were going to talk about this. _This was going to get fixed_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm kind of writing this fic/series for myself but I'm still going to apologize for all typos and mistakes lmaoooo. Thanks again for reading if you do !!

You could hear small birds chirping in the fresh morning sun that poured in through Jai's bedroom window from the moment Luke woke up. Small slivers of light casted itself on their faces with ease since his twin had no shades covering the open window pane. 

It was getting slightly more chilly out in the mornings now, so as they laid together, no clothes between them, there was no longer the slick sheet of sweat that had covered them last night.

Luke's legs were tangled up in Jai's, his younger twins ass was pressed up against him as his arms were instinctively wrapped around his waist. Luke had always tried to not make a habit of falling asleep with Jai, since they would always end up like this, but sometimes he couldn't help himself. The walk across the hall to his room was a long one after an hour or more of fucking... and Jai would always look so _warm_ after. Like he could start glowing.

Luke was usually the first to wake up, his brain always set on some sort of schedule when he knew they had shit to do, but today was a free day. They had a break in filming and since tour was starting tomorrow afternoon they had given themselves this momentary pause. So there was no need for him to run out of Jai's room after shaking him awake, or get pissed at himself for not waking up before 10am.

Luke sighed gleefully, not really sure why waking up with Jai felt so different today. Maybe it was the thought of waking up stress free with nothing to do all day, but he just felt calm. And happy. 

He kissed gently at the slight curve in Jai's neck, nudging his nose against his exposed skin there for no other reason other than the fact that he could. Luke ignored the strange tugging sensation in his chest that told him he shouldn't still be here, doing this. If they could screw each other then he could lay here with him after without it _meaning_ anything... Right?

He felt Jai stir awake against him while involuntarily turning his head so Luke's lips would stay planted against his throat. 

"What time is it?" Jai mumbled, his voice still coated with sleep. His hand came up and rubbed at his eye like a little kid.

"Who cares, it's an off day." He replied, his blunt nails scratching at Jai's bare hip, dangerously close to his inner thigh. 

"Oh," He chuckled. "That's why you didn't hit me with a fucking shoe for not being awake at exactly eight thirty." 

Luke rolled his eyes at the exaggeration. "I hit you with shoes when you don't wake up after the fifth fucking time." Luke nips absent-mindedly at his jaw.

Jai made a sound as if he was stifling a laugh, "Details, details..." He trails off, his hands catching Luke's under the covers, intertwining their fingers together like laces. 

Luke had never felt like this before, like his stomach was errupting with swarms of butterflies. Normally when it came to him and his twin it churrned with nerves that resembled being sick, not nerves like these. Ones that made you feel like you had a bullshit school-crush.

He did _not_ have a crush on Jai. -And that was all he was going to say about that.

"You know it's true." Luke's voice was soft as velvet as he pulled their joined hands up across Jai's stomach. "You get all grumpy before eleven."

The other grinned but didn't disagree. He turned his head in the slightest bit, just enough to meet Luke's eyes. They looked at each other for a long moment. It was strange. It felt as if they were in an alternate reality, one where they didn't just fuck around, one where if you had looked at them like this you would think they were _together_ and not like they were _sick freaks_.

It wasn't like Luke wanted to be with Jai like that. That's not what this was and they both knew that. This was just the most complicated fling of their lives, that's all.

"You look good in the morning." Jai's soft confession pulled Luke from his inner monologue.

Luke had almost taken it as sarcasm, like he was shading him and actually calling him messy in the morning, but he stopped that train of thought quickly. They had only just recently began saying things like this to each other last week. Things like, 'you're hot' or 'you look good in that', little things that they've never said before this happened. Before this it and always been, 'you look fucking ugly' or 'your hair looks like a god damn mop', and sure there was still jokes like that sometimes, (they were still always going to be brothers after all) but it was never _just_ that shit anymore.

So Luke took the compliment with an ease that he was still practicing to build up with Jai. "You don't look bad yourself." He teased gently, blinking slowly as Jai leaned in for a kiss.

Luke grimaced, thinking about morning breath, but he wasn't going to push him away either. Their lips met with a soft press, a slight smacking sound that Jai always made when kissing followed as they pulled apart. He was used to the sound by now though, he even kind of liked it at this point. Of course he would never admit that.

Jai turned away from Luke after the peck, leaning his back against his twins chest again. Luke felt like he could almost fall asleep once more, as if to spend the whole day just laying in bed with him. If only shit were that easy.

Even now, just laying here with him in his arms as innocent a scene as Luke would like it to be, he felt on edge now. All these thoughts about feelings and right and wrong going through his brain kept him wired. What would they say if one of the other boys came in right now with no warning? How would he be able to explain in a way that would make sense to everyone else?

Thoughts of Daniel and Beau's conversation last night sent a rush of annoyance through Luke. How could he talk about his younger brothers like that? How could he say he gave a shit about how other people were going to look at them while after all these years he's said the exact opposite? It irked Luke the more he thought about it.

It wasn't the only thing he had been pissed about that happened last night. He couldn't forget how he gave in to Jai even though he had sworn he wouldn't. Sure, he had definitely forgiven himself now, but he still knew they needed to talk about everything. About _stopping_.

"Not to sound like a bitch," Jai began again, releasing one of Luke's hands and reaching behind them to grab Luke's ass. "but I like this. This whole morning thing."

Luke snickered, trying hard to smile and keep all the other shit in the back of his mind to torture himself with later when the time was ideal. "You only like it so you can try and get rid of your morning wood."

Jai scoffed in return at Luke's little jab. "Says the one with his cock poking me in the ass."

"Yeah but not on purpose!"

-

Fans screamed loudly as the four of them passed them as they were lined up against the far wall, waiting to get into the concert hall for the Q&A session. They still had thirty minutes to kill so they were all headed to the bathrooms in the lobby, waving lovingly at all the fans they passed.

"Hey girls!" Jai shouted, Daniel laughing as they all screeched back as their reply. "Sh! It echoes in here!" He followed up, making a keep it down motion with his hands, but it only made the girls shout louder.

Luke followed after Beau as they all entered the men's bathroom. "I don't even have to piss yet." He complained, but made no move to exit the room without his group.

They all ignored him as they each stood in front of a urinal and began pissing almost simultaneously. "I need a smoke right before we do anything else." Daniel stated as if it wasn't up for discussion. "Havent had a smoke for like two hours."

"Oh my god, what a long time!" Luke teased, screaming in terror as Daniel pretended to piss on his hand and fling it towards Luke. "Chill! Fucking disgusting!" 

They all finished off and barely wet their hands before moving to talk about where to go next. "Well I'm smoking." Daniel announced once more, and Beau was the only one to nod. 

"Alright I'll go too then. We all will." Beau volunteered the twins as well for no good reason, and of course Jai immediately had something better to do.

"I'm not. I'm going to the bar." He wiggled his eyebrows and elbowed Luke as if to say 'come with', without actually speaking the words. "Get my ass some wine."

Luke laughed, adjusting his camera that was strapped around his neck. The strap had been chafing his neck slightly but he didn't want to set it down anywhere in fear it would get stolen or he would forget to pick it up again later. Though he'd have to he seriously exhausted to forget his precious camera.

Jai seemed to notice, and cut Luke off before he could respond to his proposition to getting drinks. "Here." He mumbled, shrugging his blue jacket off of his shoulders and handing it to his twin. "I'm warm anyways." 

Luke didn't make a comment about it being freezing in this place, but Beau certainly didn't mind ruining the nice gesture. "What the fuck, it's practically snowing." He chortled, calling his bullshit, but shook his head as well. Not waiting on a reply or anything. "Okay have fun getting drunk." 

Beau and Daniel exited the restroom, and you could hear girls shout immediately, proudly calling out their names. 

Luke slid the jacket on, the sleeves fitting his arms perfectly as he and Jai were the same size and all. Before he could, Jai lifted the camera strap over the jacket, keeping the scratchy material from rubbing against Luke's skin any longer.

"Thanks." Luke murmured, adjusting the collar of the jacket to try and make it feel natural against him instead of that folded, pressed feeling under the weight of the camera. 

"No problem." Jai responded just as quietly, as if the two of them were exchanging a secret. He didn't move towards him anymore though, instead he pulled back and lead the two of them from the bathroom, and back into the lobby for all eyes to be on them.

Luke was looking forward to getting drunk now.

The fans shouted in an impromptu amount of surprise, as if not expecting Luke and Jai to exit the bathroom when they did, even though they were all staring the door down like a flock of hawks. The twins waved politely but made an immediate right turn towards the bar in the lobby.

It was dimly lit compared to the rest of the hotel, even though the doorway was open and connected to the lobby no light seemed to filter through into the place. Jai turned to Luke, the two of them overly aware of the fact that all of the fans were watching them just a few feet away.

"I'm getting wine." Jai spoke loudly, yet his head was tilted towards Luke in the slightest bit. 

Luke felt on edge, first last night he caught Beau and Daniel discussing their behavior and then just now in the bathroom their older brother has been suspicious over a God damn jacket. Sure, he had every right to be suspicious of them but _still_ , it was grating.

He subtly shuffled a centimeter away from his twin. "What the fuck, why?" He scoffed, but didn't protest as Jai ordered one for him as well.

Jai grinned as the man at the bar took his money and passed them both wine in tall glasses, shit you'd see at a mock fancy dinner. "Look at the fucking glasses! Makes us look important as fuck. Which is just a plus when you're trying to get drunk." 

Luke took his glass with a shake of his head, "You're such an idiot." The comment was teasing and maybe Luke made his eyebrows raise slightly, and maybe he looked at Jai with eyes that were a little too meant for a bedroom. _Shit, I better start drinking now so I have something to blame this on_.

Jai nodded with a slow shake of his head, like he was non-verbally saying, 'oh yeah, I'll get you'. They had shifted close enough that suddenly Jai's boot hit Luke's. It startled them out of... whatever this was supposed to be. 

"Let's go, idiot." Luke mumbles, walking from the bar with Jai at his heels, fans boldly saying hello as they passed the long line of them. They each responded with 'hi' and 'hello, how are you' to each greeting.

The first Meet and Greet of tour was an incredible adrenaline rush like nothing else. Fans interacting with them, holding conversations, and even performing a few songs was a feeling you couldn't truly explain to people who didn't do this kind of shit for a living.

During the Q&A section the fans were dirty-minded as usual, asking who could give the best lap dance and how many push-ups they could all do- and to demonstrate shirtless of course. Everything was all in good fun and all the moms were embarrassed as they sang their new pardoy song about fucking them.

Parents and staff kept buying them drinks all night, it was practically one tequila shot after another near the end there and it was a rush. It was also becoming increasingly hard for Luke to think straight anymore. His eyes were glossy and he couldn't take them off of Jai.

It was around 11 at night when they had all left the hotel, Luke and Jai sort of stumbling and bubbly after all the drinks. Beau and Daniel were much more sober for some reason. Normally they would be just as drunk if not more so. 

"Where are we going?" Jai asked as they packed themselves into a car, Micah, their tour manager, in the drivers seat.

"Renting a bus while we're here. Your flight to Florida got cancelled and there won't be another for two days, but we don't have the time to wait." Micah replied, not sounding that enthusiastic about it all. In fact if Luke wasn't so tipsy he'd be worried he was going to fall asleep at the wheel.

Luke lulled his head to the side, watching Jai not-so-subtly, but he couldn't really make himself care about the fact that it looked weird. He was kind of drunk though, so maybe it just looked like he was spacing out? It didn't really matter to him. He did almost missed Jai picking up his phone and sending a text, but he knew as his phone vibrated to life in his jacket pocket that it was his twin.

**tour bus beds r too small... how am I supposed to ride u in 1?**

Luke chuckled aloud, soon after biting down on his lip, his mind a little cloudy but still clear enough to imagine the whole scenario. Jai's thighs shaking and his head thrown back as moans and whimpers would leave his mouth from on top of Luke. He could imagine digging his fingers in the soft flesh of his twins thighs, gripping him hard enough it would likely bruise the next morning. _Fuck you, tour bus beds_.

Being stuck in a tour bus for the next however long it would take to get to Florida was going to be a nightmare. It was likely only going to be a day but being crammed in such a small space, with the others going to be constantly breathing down their throats, was going to piss Luke off quickly. He could already tell. 

Of course tonight was going to be an exception. In fact he was sure he was going to pass out almost the instant his head hit a pillow, and maybe even before then. His brain was swimming in tequila, wine, and a bunch of emotions that he usually was very careful with hiding. He was a truthful, wild drunk. 

Luke turned his head towards Jai, the two finally sat next next to each other, Beau up front next to Micah and Daniel sat on Luke's other side. He ignored the fact that the others were so close and instead slid his hand over the faux leather seats and let his fingers wrap themselves around Jai's clothed thigh. 

His twin had flinched almost immediately, looking up from his phone, probably have been too busy waiting for a text back to notice the fact that Luke was shifting towards him. They sat quietly for a moment, Luke's hand still on his thigh as he turned away, looking ahead and through the windshield of the car, watching blankly as the roads stretched on underneath them. 

He felt like his hand was burning with the heat from Jai's covered skin. He looked to his other side for a split second, breath catching as he was met by Daniel staring unabashedly in their direction. He looked confused, or thoughtful, but mostly uncomfortable. 

Luke, being in the foggy state he was drowning in, couldn't hide his emotions very well. His eyes widened suspiciously, not even trying to make this seem like nothing. He pulled his hand from his twins leg as if it had just burned his fingertips. Daniel could've seen the text, he could've watched this whole interaction. _Well, fuck_.

"Come on, I'm tired as fuck." Micah announced, the car pulling off into a parking space inside the lot for the bus rentals. 

-

Luke was leaning still dangerously close to Jai as they all were setting their stuff inside of the bus. Daniel had been watching closely now, eyes shifting towards them every few seconds, but never really looking like he was going to say something. 

"Before we do anything I need fucking food or I'll die." Beau announced, ignoring Micah's groaning and instead waving the others towards him. "Come on lets go pick something up. I saw a McDonald's on the way here." 

Daniel immediately started towards Beau, waving Jai off when he started to follow after him- stumbling over a bag lying on the ground while doing so. "We'll just go, the twins are shitfaced." 

Luke was wary and a little confused, but he was too zoned out to think it through. He led Jai back towards the bus instead, stepping up the couple of stairs into the cab. Jai shut the door behind them as Micah went with Daniel and Beau towards the car they drove here in, going with them to pick up some fast food.

There was a thin walkway all the way through the bus, a small table on the left side and a small built in sofa to the immediate right, behind the curtain that led to the drivers seat.

In the back was the beds, there were four of them, pairs stacked up on each side. There was a curtain covering each one, Luke pulled one back to get a look at what he was going to be working with space wise, shrugging to himself as he sized it up with a few looks.

Jai gripped his brothers forearm, fingers gentle but tugging him away and towards the extreme back of the bus. There was a flimsy wooden door that led to a decent sized bathroom. There was a counter flush against the far wall stacked with some hand towels flanking both sides of the sink. To the right was a toilet, the lid up as if it had just been cleaned.

Luke groaned as Jai shoved him towards the countertop, his hip hitting the edge but he couldn't find it in him to care. "Not tired?" Luke asked him, his hands drunkenly grabbing at every part of his twin he could. 

Jai, despite being quite tipsy himself, was diligent and could still keep himself standing and focused as he gripped the backs of Lukes legs and lifted him into sitting atop the counter.

Jai slid himself between his legs, hands gripping his thighs as if he was mocking what happened in the car. "Definitely not tired." He mumbled, one hand sliding away and instead settling at the small of his back, his cool fingers mock-burning Luke's heated skin under his shirt.

"What do you wanna do then?" He whispered back, his words a slight slur, but nothing too stupid sounding.

Jai didn't respond with words. He surged forward to press their lips together. It was messy, their teeth banging slightly and their tongues met with a wet warmth that sent a chill down Luke's spine. 

Jai pressed against the small of his back, forcing him forward and swallowing up the small gasp that left his twins mouth as their hips collided. It didn't take long for them to start rutting up into eachother, dirty groans falling from their lips the longer they stayed like this.

Luke was painfully aware that normally he would be bitching about how this needs to be sorted out and that they should be talking this over and be more careful, but right now, his head swimming with too much other shit, he couldn't bring himself to actually care about anything else than doing this. This whole situation is making being drunk much more complicated... why couldn't he be a sleepy drunk instead?

He bit and tugged at Jai's bottom lip with his teeth, sighing as Jai began to yank at his jeans, but being on top of the counter made it difficult to actually get them down.

Luke slid from where he was sat and instead shoved Jai up against it, taking control despite how sloppy he was feeling. He was hoping this all would go smooth, and not have them slump over drunk and tired in a minute.

Jai pulled him close once more, fingers gripping his twins hair and pulling at the strands a little roughly on accident, but it didn't stop Luke from moaning in an unbridled amount of pleasure that shot through him. He didn't expect to like that.

"Oh...you like it like that?" Jai asked, smirking like the cocky bastard he is. He couldn't deny it either though. It had been obvious he liked it.

"Don't even start I know what you like too." The words sounded blurry as he spoke them but Jai grinned anyways, letting Luke shove him downwards and finally pulled his pants open. He didn't notice how ready he was to go but it was to be expected after grinding on each other like that.

Jai was on his knees, palming at him through his underwear before teasingly leaning forward and mouthing at his bulge. The heat coming from his mouth felt like he could light himself on fire and it couldn't get any hotter.

Luke ran his fingers through his twins hair like he had a moment ago and tugged harshly, pulling a groan from him. "Go on. It won't suck itself."

Jai scoffed but yanked his underwear down, blunt nails accidentally scratching at his thighs. "You're fucking cocky."

"Damn right." He pushed his head forward, eyes screwing shut for a split second to keep himself from exploding. He took a deep breath and looked down once more, his vision still swimming.

Jai glanced up at him through his eyelashes, tongue poking out like a kitten before lapping at the tip of his head- the poster child for faux innocence. This was going to be the fucking death of him, he might actually pass out and slam his head against the countertop and die. Well, he'd rather wait until he got this head before that happens though, God.

He groaned deep and raw, slamming his eyes shut once more, white flashes shooting out from behind his eyelids. He couldn't watch this happen or else he'd last barely a minute. He was too wasted for control or discipline or any of that stupid shit. 

He felt a shiver rack his body as Jai wrapped his lips around him, vibrations shooting through as he hummed over him.

He was feeling blissful and ignorant to the outside world, he thought a hurricane could blow them away and he wouldn't even notice- until one did.

"What **the fuck** are you doing?!" 

Jai fell back onto the floor, trying to pull away from him as quickly as possible, and Luke's eyes shot open to look directly ahead at the open bathroom door, Beau and Daniel carrying bags of McDonald's, standing there staring as if they had just witnessed a murder.

 _Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The random dialogue from the Meet and Greet/tour section is some of the stuff they said to fans when I went and met them a few weeks ago and a lot of things like the smoke breaks, behavior on stage, and going to the bar were things they had actually done so credit to them lmaoo 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING AND IF YOU COMMENTED THEN THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU

There was no other way for him to describe how he felt besides the word 'terrified'. It was terrifying that Beau and Daniel had just walked in on the twins in the middle of messing around. It was terrifying to try and think a million miles a minute to stutter out some reply or justification for what they had just witnessed. It was terrifying to know that he could've stopped this before it had gotten to this, but had been too weak to.

Luke's hands were trembling and twitching as he tried to pull his pants back up his legs. As he tugged them upwards his underwear bunched up and his pants were still unbuttoned but he got them up in record time. Jai wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, eyes wide as he clambered up to stand again, positioning himself away from his twin now.

Luke watched in horror as Beau made gagging sounds like he usually did when he was about to puke during a disgusting daresundays video or when he was in pain or any other shit. Daniel was shocked but made no move to say anything, instead he made a nervous laughter sound, not like it was funny at all.

Luke held his hands out, as if to surrender or to calm someone down. He looked like he was about to make a speech but he knew he'd be lucky if he even got a sentence out. In fact he was right there with Beau, ready to puke and pass out.

"Wait, just- wait a fucking minute! Stop, it's not-"

"It's not what it fucking looks like?! So he wasn't just-" Beau gagged once more, throwing their food bags onto the floor and clutching his stomach just in case, not caring if all the contents spilled out or got messed up. "We saw you! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Luke was at a loss for words for a moment and all that Beau had said was the truth. Obviously they had seen what they were doing and there was no getting around this, but if Luke knew how to be anything it was how to be stubborn.

"Listen! It _wasn't_ what it looked like! It's not like that!" He pleaded, trying his hardest to make them listen, to make them calm down and stop thinking about what they just so clearly seen. 

Beau stepped forward, face red as if he was legitimately angry. He had finally stopped wrenching but it looked like he still wanted to and could possibly just vomit all over them. "What is wrong with you two?! Is it being drunk off your shit, that's fucked! What were you doing?!"

Luke, being as drunk as Beau could clearly see, and his emotions being idiotic, he felt threatened. Feeling as if Beau was encroaching on his space and trying to intimidate him. And... he was known for getting angry. He shoved his older brother involuntarily, out of more reflex than outright violence.

"Get the fuck out of my face!" He yells back, seeing red as Beau's back hits the doorframe from the force of the shove. "You don't even know what you're talking about if you would shut the fuck up for a minute instead of listening to yourself talk you'd know what I wanted to say!"

Jai, trying to assist and calm the situation, grabs his twins arm and tries to force him back, to keep him from exploding for no reason. "Stop Luke." He pleads quietly, only causing their brother to get more frustrated at them. Like he didn't want them near each other at all anymore.

The oldest approached the twins once more and this time set his sights on Jai, grabbing his hand and yanking it from its place on Luke's forearm. He tried to pull him away, eyes widening when Jai tugged out of his grasp, but moved away from his twin regardless.

"Don't touch him, don't even go near him! Just stay away from each other, fuck!" Luke didn't care about his and Jai's fling, he didn't care that they'd 'have' to stop or that this was over- that's how it's supposed to be, they would need to just be brothers, he understood that much. But, he did care that Beau thought he could dictate this whole situation however he wanted. That just pissed him off more.

Luke shoved him once more, and this time Beau tripped backwards, almost landing on his ass but instead his hands caught the wall, allowing him to quickly steady himself. Daniel and Jai moved back towards Luke and they both led him to the bathroom door, the two of them trying to diffuse the fight.

"Beau, stay!" Daniel commanded, not waiting to get a reply and instead tugged the older twin outside with Jai. 

"Where are you going? Are you guys ready yet?" Micah yelled, still stuffing his face with food so he made no actual move to get this bus moving. Thankfully he also made no move to follow them outside or ask what's wrong. 

Luke finally took a deep, unsheathed breath, the cool night air filling his legs in a way that almost sobered him. Being out in the open, away from Beau and the yelling, it cleared his head. He felt like a fucking idiot.

He shouldn't have fought with him. There was no one to blame besides himself, this was what he deserved for not breaking this off sooner! He had to go and give in and be weak every time Jai got naked. He's not a fucking fourteen year old, sex should not own him anymore. He was being a little bitch before, but shit ends now.

"What is wrong with you two?" Daniel sounds out of breath, like he had just got through running a marathon. 

Luke wants to answer before Jai, he wants to cut this off and he doesn't want Jai to say something that would make him assume that they were 'together' or some other dumb shit that wouldn't happen. But he can't think of an excuse as to why they did what they did that would downplay the situation and would be something that he would actually believe at the same time.

Luke almost felt like clamping a hand over his twins mouth but refrained. Of course that would look fucking psycho, so instead he watched with narrowed, cautious eyes as Jai began to speak.

"Nothing is wrong with us! We were fucking drunk, I haven't got pussy since... _you know_. It was nothing it's bullshit! We fucked up, we get it!" There was a dry laugh that left Jai's lips, unconvincing and suspicious. It made Luke upset, it made it look fake and that was fucking irritating.

Daniel, rightfully, looked unconvinced. He sighed, scratching at his head and staring down at his feet like they were the only things interesting him. "Give me time with Beau. He's probably freaking out and...well, shit no offense but so am I."

Luke rolled his eyes in frustration, his hands clenching into fists as he watched their friend walk back into the bus, the door loudly closing behind him, practically warning them from going back inside right now. Not like they would want to, Luke was too pissed off.

He turned to face his twin, an aggravated growl ripping through his lips, he felt like he wanted to just punch him. "Why the fuck would you say it like that?! God I wanted to stop this shit weeks ago and this is fucking why! I knew you'd do something stupid!" Luke hissed, his blood bubbling.

Jai looked taken aback, like he didn't expect to get yelled at. He placed a hand on his chest as if he was offended, "Me? What the fuck? Don't act like I'm the only one, last I checked you were the one who fucked me by the way, don't pretend I manipulated you into pounding my ass!"

Luke shoved him like he had their older brother, his words offending him only because they rang true. It didn't change the fact that he should've stopped this sooner, or have never started this altogether. "Fuck you! That doesn't change what just happened, you were sucking my dick and got us caught! Why did I even let you start this?"

Jai shoved him in return, his hands placed at his twins shoulders and laying all of his weight into him, "And who said 'it wouldn't suck itself'? Who would've begged me to keep going had they not walked in? Stop acting like you're fucking above me! You wanted it too! If you wanted to stop 'weeks ago' then next time don't text me back as if you wanna fuck!" Jai's face was...hurt. Twisted with anger and betrayal, but Luke couldn't do anything about it. This was just how it had to be then.

He scoffed, glancing back at the bus out of paranoia, Jai had yelled pretty loud and he was sure that the others could've heard him. "Just forget it and stay the fuck away from me for a while and go get a fucking girlfriend for once or something!"

Jai chortled, sounded pained and bitter, as if the laugh tasted bad in his mouth. "Go fuck yourself!" He shoved at his twin again, and just as he did so Daniel came back out from inside the bus, wedging himself in between them and looking at the two of them like they were crazy all over again.

"What are you doing? Why the hell are you two fighting now?" He asked incredulously, looking up at the night sky as if asking God for all the answers to their current problems. As if this was his issue, they were all just pissing Luke off tonight. Beau wanted to play God, Jai wanted to be an idiot, and Daniel wanted to rise above and pretend to be peace keeper. How pathetic.

Luke shoved Daniel's hand off of him and started off towards the bus. "I'm done with this stupid shit." He spat, ignoring Jai's stupid comments as he slammed the door behind him. He wasn't it the mood for this anymore, he just wanted this to be over with.

He glanced towards the bathroom door, relieved as he saw it closed, the light still on and flooding through the bottom of the door as if Beau had locked himself in there. _Good, fucking stay in there_.

Luke climbed into one of the beds, kicking his shoes off and closing the curtain behind him immediately. He yanked the thin covers up to his chin for a moment before just deciding on pulling them over his head all the way, metaphorically hoping to suffocate all of this shit. Why couldn't things stay good once and a while without life shitting all over it? They were supposed to just be on tour and have a good time with their fans. This was supposed to be fun.

-

The next morning was painful. You could feel the tension on the bus as everyone woke up, Jai being the last but Luke spent most of the morning dragging out his shower and staying away from where Beau sat at the small table. 

After brushing his teeth for the third time Luke finally left the bathroom. His oldest brother and Daniel's eyes flicked to his face right away as he entered the 'room'. Jai on the other hand, ignored his presence almost completely, instead focused on the small car TV hanging up directly across from the couch he was lounging on.

He didn't look at his twin for long though, he could just feel the crease in his forehead, and he didn't want wrinkles this early in life. 

"Listen," Beau began, gathering both of their attention as if he was about to go off on some rant he spent all night practicing. "I don't know what to think." 

Luke sighed but didn't make a move to interrupt his brother. After everything he did to him last night, after being shitfaced drunk and having him walk in on what he did, he was at least going to let him have the opportunity to say what he wanted about all of this, and whatever it was, Luke was going to have to get over it and just listen.

Jai seemed to be thinking the exact opposite, he made a noise of dissatisfaction as he turned to look at the oldest, his face just as it had been the last time Luke saw him last night. He just didn't look all too pleased to be here right now. 

"I don't know what's been real, what's been fake, I don't know what the fuck you guys have been doing all of this time and it makes me feel...gross." He shivered dramatically while he said so. "I don't even want to talk about this, it's weird and it just freaks me out I want to forget last night but I just... I can't! T just needs to stop!"

Luke nodded, he wanted to wholeheartedly agree and try to convince the two of them that it would never be happening again and that all of this shit was over for good but, once again, Jai has to open his God damn mouth.

Jai stood up from his spot, clapping his hands like an asshole and then looking around as if he was on camera or something. "Oh, were you being serious? How weird since none of this is your fucking business, Beau. Nothing is about you! This has nothing to do with you and you can never handle that, when the attentions not on _you_!"

He didn't understand why he was doing this. Why he would want to make them look bad or cause a scene over this made no sense to him. Why didn't Jai want this to stop too? Is it so hard to just want everything to be fixed? To go back to the way it should be? Does everything _have_ to be ruined forever?

"Are you kidding me? Of course this is my business it's my family too! What does this even mean, you're not gonna stop?!" He looks between them with wild eyes and that's when he decided he needs to just put this to rest.

"It was a one time thing! It's nothing, it means nothing it was always nothing! It was a drunken mistake, we were wrong and I know that!" He jumps in, eyeing Jai like he was the devil sent from his own personal hell to ruin him. "I don't know why he's making a big fucking deal about this just because he can't keep a girlfriend or something! His ass is always alone and that's his problem!" It was low, and he said it because he knew it would shut him up and it would hurt him enough to get him to keep quiet. 

Beau, though having a disgusted look on his face, turned to Jai again, waiting to see what he was going to say about _this_. Not that there was much that could be said about any of that, he had purposefully said things to make his twin speechless, things that were meant to hurt him and shut him up. Luke knew him better than anyone, he basically just stabbed him in the back without a second thought.

It's not like he was proud to have hit him with a low blow, it's not like he forgot those nights where Jai had spent the night in Luke's room crying, shaking with sobs over what had happened with his last girlfriend. God he couldn't even think that bitch's name. He **hated** her for that, for hurting Jai the way she did and now he just...threw it in his face as if it was his fault. 

Whatever! He couldn't think about it! That's not what this is, that's not the point! The point is that it's what needed to be done and it's too late to take it back now, even if he did realize that he could've said _anything_ else and it would've been better than that.

The look on Jai's face as he turned to Luke was as if he'd just gotten shot. His mouth was slightly open with the shock of it, his eyes were looking dangerously glossy and not in the way he was used to seeing them, but instead as if he was going to cry.

"We're stopping here for gas and food!" Micah called out, the bus pulling over and most likely the other cars as well, Shery and a few other people in those.

"Good." Jai spat, giving one last glare to his twin before ripping his gaze away and stomping out of the bus before it even came a complete stop. 

"Fucks his problem?" Micah asked but no one wanted to speak up. In fact Luke was too busy swallowing down a heaping cup of guilt to even think of talking.

-

They all picked up some snacks and shit to eat at the gas station, pilling shit up and everyone plopping it all down at the counter. Luke stayed behind them all, glancing around and constantly shifting back and forth nervously. He was tempted to grab a coffee or even just a bag of chips but his stomach felt like it was a brick, his gut not settling right in his own body.

He didn't see Jai anywhere and it was starting to make him nervous. Jai may wander off and hang out with fans a little longer than the rest of them or go off to take a piss or fall asleep in random places but that wasn't this. There were no fans, there's a bathroom in the tour bus, and he doubted he'd take this very fucking minute to fall asleep in a gas station.

He knew it'd be weird to go off looking for him now that all this shit is going on between them. The others would just be suspicious and it would start another argument if anything else.

"Where's Jai?" Micah asks from behind him, almost making him flinch from surprise. 

"Uh," he looked around one last time, hoping that he would appear and then he could stop feeling guilty and thinking that this shit was all his fault. But, no dice. "I don't know, did he even come in?" He tried to sound more curious than anything but he was sure his voice cracked there, like a bitch.

Their tour manager shook his head, a resounding 'no'. Before he could ask anything else Shery approached them from behind as well, clearing his throat as if he has something to announce.

"He took the keys to the car from me." He clarified, hands in his jacket pockets and his head down and looking at the tile floor as if he was ashamed.

"What?" The two of them asked at once, though there was an edge in Luke's voice that there wasn't in Micah's. 

"Why would you do that? Where the fuck is he going we're on a schedule, that prick!" Micah groaned, "I swear to God you guys always pull this kind of shit on me! None of you can ever just keep your shit together and just sit around and let me get the tour moving like I'm supposed to. How are you going to hire me for a job and then never let me do it?" He starts off on a rant, looking puzzled and completely fed up with them. "I swear if he's not back in ten minutes I'm beating this kids ass!"

Micah stomps off and goes outside as if to check if the car was actually gone to make sure this wasn't some shitty prank. Luke leaned towards the door as well, discreetly trying to make sense of if this was real or not too. He couldn't find the second car anywhere in the lot so it seemed it was true.

Jai hadn't exactly been in the mood to pull some stupid ass prank anyways. Who knew where he went, and who knew what he was doing.

Luke nervously reached for his cell phone, glancing back towards the counter to make sure the others were still checking their shit out.

**Where are you?**

The text was to the point and he clicked the screen off right after it had sent, it was too soon to even catch a slight glimpse at the other texts that had been sent between them. It was too early in the day for him to feel this shitty.

It was a couple minutes later when Daniel and Beau went up to Luke, and he had still gotten no text back. "Ready to go?" Daniel asked, ripping open a bag of Cheetos and practically shoving a handful down his throat. 

Luke bit at his lip and the two looked at him with slight concern, as if they could tell he had something to say. "Jai left." He breathed out, like it was just an exhale rather than a confession. He wanted to think this was all on his twin, that he was doing this himself, but he'd be retarded to pretend this wasn't because of what happened between them- what he said.

"What does that mean?" His brother asked, head tilted in the slightest bit, but his face had this... _look_. Like the last person he wanted to talk to was Luke and the last person he wanted to hear about was Jai. 

"He took a fucking car and left! He drove away! He fucked off!" Luke was frustrated and aggravated and god this was all so stupid! This shouldn't have happened, this is ridiculous! He used his hands to punctuate his words and he was sure a couple of people glanced in his direction.

"What? Why? We have to leave!" Daniel questioned over the food in his mouth, some spit flying out and hitting Luke. 

He was so frustrated at Jai and at them two and this whole day already that he felt as if he could tear his own hair out, "I don't know why he did that! I don't know what his problem is, I don't know, I'm not his fucking mother!" Luke turned away from them and left the gas station, the bell jingling violently as he yanked the door open and let it fall to a close itself.

_Why is this happening right now of all the fucking times, right as tour started?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for any and all typos, I write this shit on my phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again hope you enjoy and sorry for any and all mistakes as I just type this out on my phone throughout the day!

It was hours upon hours, the sun was relentless and heated the bus up after hours of them having to shut it off from waiting in idle for so long. Eventually they sent Shery out in the other car, Micah rejecting the idea of Luke going out immediately because if Jai got back they weren't going to be missing another one of them too.

Luke wanted to protest, say he would obviously answer his phone and that he was just trying to help, but it was better he stay anyways. Sitting on the bus sofa instead and acting as if he was only mildly affected by the whole situation. 

By midnight he couldn't pretend not to care anymore. He had texted his twin at least twenty times and called him double that amount, but there was only radio silence from the other line. It always sent the calls straight to voicemail and the texts were never even marked as read. 

He began to pace back and forth, all frustration gone and only worry settled in his bones. They shook his body, knees almost buckling by one in the morning and hands trembling by two. 

Daniel and Beau were passed out, too tired to stay up and wait for nothing to happen anymore. Daniel took over the couch and Beau fell asleep in one of the chairs at the table, his head tilted all the way back like he was just knocked out.

Luke tried calling again despite his earlier failures, though this time he snuck off to the bathroom and gently closed the door behind him, not wanting to wake he others up with any noise.

He didn't know why but he was hoping more than all the other times that he would pick the phone up. He momentarily convinced himself that he was going to and of course, set himself up for failure. It went straight to voicemail again and by this point Luke could recite it all back to you just from memory. He sighed when the beep went off, and this time he was going to leave a message, and since he was alone he might as well be honest about his worry.

"Jai," he started to the machine, "I don't know what you're thinking right now or where you are but I'm fucking worried! It's almost three in the morning and I swear to god if you're on the news for being found dead in a ditch somewhere... I'll die too."

He took a struggling breath, placing a hand on his chest as if to try and settle his heart beat, trying to keep it from thumping out of his chest. "You can't just fuck off after that and hope this shit'll go away. You can't leave me alone it doesn't work like that." 

He had wanted to scream and get mad again and just feel anything other than this. This sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, guilt and fear dropping like weights in his gut. Getting mad wouldn't bring him back safe, screaming in his voicemail wouldn't give him peace of mind. It would just be pointless.

He hung up after that, just staring into the bathroom mirror for a bit, looking at nothing in particular. He knew that if Jai got back safe and sound he would start yelling, he would scream as if to let all of these other shitty emotions out of his body, to purge himself of them, but until then he was stuck feeling like the human personification of death.

He wished he could've said anything other than what he did at this point. He could've shut Jai down any other way but instead he picked this. And he should've known how he would've reacted, he knows that just because they're twins doesn't mean he knows his every fucking move, he still feels as if that's his job. Like he should know that.

By four in the morning he felt empty, hollowed out like a balloon with nothing but air floating around inside. He heard the sounds of car doors slamming even from the tour bus bathroom. The sound of the door smacking against the frame was enough to almost scare him.

He jumped up from where he was sat on the floor, he bolted out into the small entry and apparently he wasn't the only one who heard the noise outside.

"What was that?" Beau asked, his voice was groggy and Luke was sure there was some dried drool on his chin. "What time is it?"

Of course Luke had been staring at his phone for hours so he knew almost right away. "Four thirty." He snapped and flew past them, almost yanking the bus door off of its seams. 

"In the morning?!" Daniel shouted, a loud yawn following. "Jai's not back yet?"

Just as he said so Luke caught a glimpse of Shery taking the car keys from his twin. Sure his back was turned and he was wearing a black hoodie, but he didn't have to see his face to know it was him, in fact he could see only an elbow and know it was Jai.

He doesn't know what he's going to say to him or what he's even going to do but he can't stop himself from running over to them.

"Whatever," Jai's voice was monotone, flippant and sounding as if he was a zombie as he replied to whatever Shery had said to him. He turned sharply, shocked to see Luke already standing there, and so close to him. "I'm here now." He finished, looking as if he wanted to shove past Luke but something behind him caught his eye, so he began to back up instead.

"You selfish cunt!" Beau shouted from behind them, Luke didn't even have the time to turn and look at them since Beau pushed past him, Daniel trailing behind. He got up in his younger brothers face, "Where have you been?"

Jai scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets and widening his stance just the slightest, his defensive mode turning itself on. "None of your business. Just get in the bus and we can go."

The oldest wasn't going to let this go so easily though, and even Luke felt himself tense up, tempted to shove their older brother away from him, to protect him. He refrained though, and decided on waiting this out, since after what he said to him he was probably the last person Jai wanted to talk to, let alone even look at.

"No, you don't get it, this isn't just about you! This isn't The Jai Show, we have tour! We have fans who paid to see us and you wanna just fuck off for twenty four hours! You're selfish!" Beau screamed, the gas station was thankfully empty at this point in time, the only people who showed up at this time of night were truckers.

Luke finally moved and tugged at Beau's sleeve, trying to be gentle at first. "Stop, can we do this in the bus if you're gonna make us listen to you scream at him for an hour?" His voice was sarcastic but he tried his hardest to keep it sounding light, instead of him taking anyone's sides.

"No, are you joking? He can ride in the l car since he wants to go off and spend a whole day in one!" He pulled himself from Luke's grasp, "I'm happy you're alive but-"

"Fuck you!" He cut his brother off, pushing past the three of them, and purposefully shoulder checking anyone he touched on the way. "None of you give a shit about me! You never did!" 

His words and what he meant were not the same thing and they could all see that, plain as day. He stared directly into Luke's eyes as he spoke, his bottom lip shaking and his eyes were an abyss of despair. Beau and Daniel followed Jai's eyes as he said so but Luke couldn't focus on them, he just stared after his twin in disbelief until he was inside the tour bus, trying to get himself away from them.

Luke couldn't stop fucking everything up, and even now he was about to screw up again. He was either going to have to stand out and and talk shit with Beau and Daniel or he was going to go in there and apologize to his twin. This didn't mean they were going to do anything again- definitely not that. But he couldn't just never talk to Jai again, that just wasn't an option, so he'd rather just get this over with now rather than later.

He stalked off after him, dead set on getting in there as fast as his legs would carry him, that is until his older brother gripped his arm. He whirled back around to stare at him, restraining himself from pulling away irritably and instead just waiting as paiently as possible. "What?" He asked calmly, almost eerily so.

"Don't go after him, we're all gonna go in there and ignore him. I think you've done enough anyways." 

"Are you fucking kidding? That's my twin, we were all dickheads to him, he's hurt." He spoke with pure disbelief, tugging himself from the vice grip on his arm. "I'm not fucking leaving him alone, I owe him an apology." 

Before Beau could go off on him, Daniel jumped in now, for the first time he finally wasn't here just to keep the peace. "Oh come on, we don't owe him shit. He left, and you two did this to yourselves."

"He left because of me and I didn't fucking say this had anything to do with you two so I don't know where you're getting this, 'we' shit from." He quoted the word with his fingers as sardonically as possible, if his attitude could kill they would be dead.

"It is my business, it's al of our business- you two constantly ruining shit lately? Yeah, that fucks with all of us. We just missed a day of travel because you two are stuck in some soap opera- and you said it was a one time thing!" Daniel sounded completely insane, laughing hysterically and loud enough that it bounced around the empty lot like a psych ward patient- he was clearly pissed off.

There was a switch inside of Luke that had just flicked on, his words, that slick comment at the end just infuriated him. He knew this would happen, that if they were ever caught this would be all the others would think they do together...even if they did screw a lot in that month it wasn't always that way, they were brothers before anything else, and best friends. They wouldn't ever be together, they wouldn't be anything more that brothers and clearly they'd been stupid in trying to bend their relationship in ways that would only make it snap. No matter what Jai was feeling he had to know all of this.

"It was a one time thing but him and I being brothers, being best friends, that shit is for life. It's always been that way and that's he shit will stay- so I'm going in there to talk to him and you two can stay here and bitch to each other for an hour, I don't care." His tone of voice was matter of fact, as if he was a toddler.

"This is stupid! Just stay away from him! You're just making shit weirded for us! This isn't just about you, what is with the two of you being so fucking full of yourselves that makes you forget you're part of a group here?" Beau inserted himself back into the equation, as he always does and how it'll probably always be with him.

Luke made the adult decision to ignore him, to just enter the bus and close the door behind him, drowning out the sounds of them yelling and bitching about everything just as he predicted they'd be doing.

He wasn't surprised to see that Jai had locked himself in the bathroom. It seemed that since that was the only place in this bus that you could isolate yourself everyone took to it for refuge. 

He wasted no time, just plainly knocking on the door the second he approached it, "It's me." His voice didn't waver despite the fact that he felt like he was dry swallowing down fifty pills at once.

He was surprised when he heard the door click with the lock turning and Jai pulled it open, leaving a large gap between him and the doorway so his brother could step inside. He made sure to close and lock the door behind Luke, which was probably a good idea because who knows what Beau might do.

They stared at each other for a long time, Luke took in his features despite the fact that his was the most familiar thing to him in this world. He looked tired though, there were dark circles under his eyes that just looked like purple blotches. It was as if he didn't sleep at all last night or all of the time he spent God knows where.

"Where were you?" The older twin finally spoke, eyeing Jai like he was offended. He didn't know how else he was supposed to look at him besides slightly disappointed. "I was scared shitless you got in an accident, you didn't answer any of my calls and I texted you like fifty fucking times."

Jai scoffs, rolling his eyes like some pouty teenager. _That's what all of this was, one big fit_. "Yeah right, you didn't care that much- I'm just some one time fuck, remember?" 

His twin was meaning to sound harsh and punishing but it just didn't touch Luke that way. It was dripping with desperation and pettiness instead, as if Jai was some jealous girlfriend he didn't know he had.

It just didn't make sense in his head, the part of the brain where you're supposed to process information seemed to be shut down. Why would Jai be stuck on that shit of all things? Why wasn't he mad about the girlfriend comment he had made? Why was he acting like this? He had to know that they couldn't have kept doing that forever, there was no way Jai felt anything more thane what he should?

"What are you talking about? It was just fucking around Jai- you said so yourself, you agreed with me." He didn't know why but his voice dropped to a whisper by this point. "Talk to me, I don't get it." The two of them have never really expressed that they needed to talk about their feelings this much but Luke couldn't let this lie, he had to be able to comprehend this shit before they could both put this in their past.

The look on Jai's face spoke for itself, he met Luke's eyes sheepishly before shrugging and glancing away at anywhere else on the small room. It was like a car wreck of emotions and Luke couldn't make himself look away from him if he even wanted to. It was as if a lightbulb went off just with this small 'interaction'. 

_Jai had actual feelings for him_.

Jai had feelings that definitely weren't brotherly and that's what he wouldn't say to him. Just this little revelation sent off this blooming feeling inside of Luke's chest, as if vines were rapping themselves up inside of his rib cage and hundreds of flowers came to life from their stems.

He couldn't return these feelings- it wasn't possible. It wasn't planned, it wasn't how this was supposed to happen and it couldn't! There was no way in hell that would work out well for and Luke didn't even feel like letting either of them believe that it could for even a second.

Luke wouldn't put Jai through it. He wouldn't put himself through it and so he knew he had to lie to himself. He had to say that he wasn't feeling the same about his twin or else he'd let them do it, he's let them do this shit all over again and it wouldn't be as fun the second time around. It would be hard, it would be draining, and it would be self-inflicted torture for no reason.

He stepped up to Jai, sighing and forcing them to make eye contact with each other. "Jai..." His voice was as soft as a feather, if they had been in a crowd no one would have been able to hear him. "We can't-"

"I know that... I know that Luke." He sounded tired, just as he looked.

Luke didn't know why but he had a reflex to reach out and touch him, to comfort him as if he was a child. Jai only shoved his hand away, whispering a soft, "I'm going to bed." He sounded angry, but not like he was angry with him, but like he was angry at the whole world.

He shoved past him and left Luke standing alone in the bathroom, staring at the opposite wall like Jai was still standing there. He stared into the wall like it was everything then, like his whole world had been there... it took his brain a few seconds to realize that it had already left the room.

-

The blasting music of the club bore it's way into Luke's skull, filling his bones with the rhythm. He could barely hear himself think and maybe as of right now that was a blessing.

Beau and Daniel had wanted this break after their show in Fort Lauderdale, saying that all of "the shit going on" had been stressing everyone out and maybe they all should just get fucked up and stay out of each other's ways for at least one night. 

Luke originally had no problems with the idea, that was until he began to doubt his willpower when it came to liquor. He was too chatty of a drunk, he was too honest and too brave. The only thing he'd been thinking of lately was whatever was going on with him and Jai: so drinking sounded like a big no-no.

He came here with them, planning on keeping himself at least fifty feet away from anything that looked like tequila, vodka, or any sort of wine cooler. That was harder than he thought as they all separated. No one was there to talk to about bullshit to keep his mind off of shit and even worse, the only person he repeatedly kept bumping into was Jai.

Jai had been wide eyed and looked as if he was strongly contemplating sticking with Luke the first time, but clearly thought of something better to do. The second time he instead pretended he hadn't seen Luke, ignoring him to go stalk off towards a group of girls in one of the far corners of the place. The girls were sat at a reserved table, some bottles littering around it as if they were important. They waved him over as well, like they were fucking life long friends instead of some drunk sluts in a bar after some dick. 

That was around when he decided he should stop watching Jai- he knew what would happen. He'd do something stupid and get himself all kinds of fucked up in brain. He thought that getting drunk and going to find Beau and Daniel sounded like a much more reasonable option. Alcohol shouldn't be an issue as long as he's away from his twin tonight. This will all work out.

-

It was a big fucking mistake. He had given up trying to find and stick with the others, and instead chugged down two shots of tequila the female bartender had bought for him as an attempt to flirt. She was surely young but most of her face looked like plastic, and don't even get him started on her tits. 

The way she looked immediately reminded him of the girls Jai had just went off with, and he tried to shake that thought from his head but his mind seemed to empty, too clear and ready to think about everything that's been happening. He knows what happens when he drinks but he can't think of another option at this point.

He orders himself some jäger bombs and the bartender gets this look on her face- as if she's his mother, like she knows he's being stubborn and is about to scold him. Instead she hands him this and that to chase down the liquor. 

Soon enough his vision is swimming, things have lines going through them that shouldn't be there and he feels even more anxious than before. Instead of pushing it all back he's the same as he always is when he's drunk, fucking retarded.

His thoughts are running a million miles a minute and even though they're all tangled up and jumbled and mixing around with each other they sounded clear as day to himself, and the more he sat there drinking his sorrows all the more he wanted to say to Jai.

It took him a couple seconds to find his footing after sliding off of the bar stool, but once he did he shoved off the counter and started wandering the place, scouting for his twin. Even the voice in his head sounded faded as he repeated some jumbled garbage over and over as if he'd actually get this shit out of his mouth when he found him. He wanted to say thirty different things but in the end they all seemed to come back to the blunt and obvious fact that Luke wanted to be with Jai. He didn't really understand if it was because he was drunk and wasn't thinking or if he truly did and being so messed up made him brave enough to say so. He couldn't tell what the truth was right now, and just trying to think about it was too much thought at once, it gave him a headache.

The pulsing lights sent beats of bright reds and blinding whites under his eyelids every passing moment, disorienting him each and every time. People were pressed against him and blocking the way through the dance floor as he tried to push his way through. After a few moments he felt so suffocated he almost gave in and just let the brunette that came out of nowhere just dance on him. Normally he would jump at this girl, her hair in effortless curls and her dress a tight and bold red little thing that seemed like it was made specifically for _her_ figure. But everything reminded him of Jai. Her hair color, the way she tried to press against him, it felt... Bad. It felt like a cheap copy. 

He glanced down at where her ass touched his crotch, like it was burning him he yanked himself away, hands on her hips and guiding her in the opposite direction. "Sorry!" He shouted over the blaring EDM remix of a rap song he's never heard of. The equally as drunk girl looked at him with a tiny pout on her face, and only now, looking directly at her, he could see her flaws. Even as drunk as he was he could see the smudged lines of her eyeliner and how her hair stuck to her throat with sweat. His stomach churned with the memory that he'd just compared her to Jai. _What the fuck is wrong with him... Jai looked much better than her_. His thoughts were becoming shameless and that was not a good sign.

He fleetingly watched the girl wander off to find someone else to dance with and began again on his quest for his twin. It felt like years, wandering the dance floor before he finally came out the other side of the club, back to the only clear memory left in his brain that he had remembered. Jai wasn't at the table with the drunk whores anymore, and Luke felt bloated with defeat. His emotions were so amplified in this moment he felt he could actually start sobbing from frustration.

He turned sharply behind himself, and as he does so his shoulder stabs into someone else's, some girl and he almost walks away until the guy next to her catches his eye. His sober self would tell you it would be retarded to think of this as fate, since they're in the same building and it's inevitable they'd run into one another again, but trashed Luke doesn't care. He makes direct eye contact with Jai- pupils probably doing nothing to hide the sense of relief and the feeling of want that's taking him over right now.

"Jai! I've been looking for you!" He shouts, feeling like he needs to catch his breath even though he hasn't been running. "I need- I need to tell you, to talk to you!" His words come out jumbled and he's trying to find his grasp on the English language again. Fuck he wishes someone would come and stop this train wreck.

The woman to his left snatches the shot from Jai's hand and downs it in a heartbeat. "I'm busy." His twins voice is edging on irritated, like his mother just walked in on a 'study date' with the girl he likes. It sets Luke off, his nerves lighting themselves on fire and his whole body yelling 'fuck it'.

He grips his brothers arm, letting his fingers wrap themselves around his bicep. It flexed reflexively under his fingertips, as if Luke was someone Jai needed to impress. "Come with me! I have something to say!" He sounded like a stubborn teenager and he couldn't even refrain himself from stomping his foot on the ground as he whined. God, if he had any shame left in his body he'd be embarrassed for himself.

Jai's only shaking his head and trying to pull away from his drunken grasp, wedging his hand between Luke's and his arm. He didn't want to listen and he was trying to leave and it was like a wave of nausea that came crashing down on the older twin. He couldn't let him walk away, he couldn't let this chance pass by even though deep down he knows he should let this all go. That the two of them need to just stay away from each other. If only it was that simple.

"Fine I'll say it now! I don't care who knows anymore!" He took a deep, dramatic and gasping breath, stepping in front of Jai and the girl as he did so, preventing them from walking away. It was like Jai already knew what he was going to say, though that was probably true since it looked like not a single drop of anything containing alcohol has touched the younger twins tongue tonight. His mind was running perfectly and he knew Luke's was not.

He clamped his hand over the others mouth in a desperate and hasty attempt to keep him quiet. His eyes grew twice the size, "Don't! Don't do that, Luke." His tone of voice was a warning and he didn't even pull his hand away when Luke tried to bite at his palm.

It was clear to the both of them now that he wasn't going to stop trying to talk or announce this to the whole club if he could if Jai wasn't going to listen. Jai only sighed, pulling his hand off of his twins mouth and instead linking their arms together so he could steer them both into the bathroom. "Cmon." He grumbled, satisfied that Luke was staying quiet on the way there.

Once in the restroom Jai quickly made sure that each stall was empty and once he knew that they were he stood in front of Luke so he could watch the door so he could be aware of when someone was going to enter. "You're crazy and you're going to regret this in the morning, whatever the fuck you're about to say." His voice was a harsh whisper; he was already fed up with his twin and he hasn't even had the chance to say anything yet.

Luke made a long whining sound, rolling his eyes dramatically and hands reaching out and grabbing Jai by his arms, trying his hardest to pull Jai against him. "You have to forgive me, I didn't mean to yell at you!" 

Jai immediately scoffed, trying to twist his arms out of the others tight hold. "Stop it." He warned, eyes still making fleeting glances towards the doorway.

"I do want to be with you! I lied, I lied, I lied-"

"Luke, stop it!"

"No I love you! I wanna-"

"Stop!" Jai screams in return, finally yanking his arms away and using his free hands to cover his ears, it was as if he heard a gunshot go off and now his hearing was just ringing. He looked like he was going to throw up even though Luke was the one who drank so much he could vomit.

At this point in time Luke's mind couldn't comprehend why what he had just said was fucked up and manipulative but he knew that judging by his twins reaction, sober Luke was going to kill him. "Listen to me!" He begged, trying to claw his hands from his ears.

"No, you fucker! Don't do this, I'm not kidding! You won't mean this in the morning and you'll just go back to thinking of me as the mistake!" He sounds like his voice had hypothermia, it was cold and demeaning and he finally took his hands from his ears only to grab his brothers hands to try and keep them at his sides.

"No I want you, I'll always want you!" 

"You already said we couldn't and that you didn't want to or what the fuck ever so how about you sober the hell up and-" Jai pauses, dropping Luke's hands and taking a step away from him as three men enter the restroom, laughing loudly and all of them carrying a different kind of beer.

Luke turns his body all the way around so he could see what his twin was looking at and after he assess what's going on he turns back, devastated to see that Jai was gone, having slipped away while he had been distracted.

The last thing he remembers was one of the guys chuckling and saying that he looked like shit before the world began spinning around him and then finally everything went black.


End file.
